The Shadowling Trio's Trap
Seeing Elliot for the first time, Kiva and the others are relieved until Coco was confused about the union they made, so Kiva can explain to her. Coco: What do you mean, 'didn't know'? Kiva: You remember Reia dancing with Terra last night? Coco: Yeah? Kiva: I think Reia needs to be happy inside her heart and that's what we did. Besides the dancing, we talked and she is convinced. Coco: Oh... Okay. I'm sorry, Reia. Reia: Don't worry about it. ..Kiva? Kiva: Yeah? Reia: A word? - Kiva walked towards Reia, as she crouched down. Reia: It's maybe just a feeling, but you and I would have a bond together. - Reia wasn't too sure about this 'bond', but Kiva knew that she would referencing about being a partner/sister in the future. Kiva: That's really great, Reia. Reia: But...there's something about you that's different. Kiva: How do you mean? Reia: Your heart. Emotions cloud your judgement still. Kiva: How did you know? Reia: I'm not a fool, Kiva. Listen close. Use courage to stand against the darkness of emotion. Kiva: Oh, alright. Reia: ...I mean it, Kiva. Xehanort would use it against you. I don't want you to get yourself hurt or worse because of him. Kiva: I understand, Reia. Reia: Good. MJ: Guys? We really shouldn't be out here for too long. Reia: A bad feeling? MJ: Oh yeah. Kiva: Well, where are they? ???: Not quite as planned.. - A dark portal appeared and Xehanort went through to confront them. Xehanort: But that light must fade. And break you is what we shall do. Reia: Not a chance! MJ: What do you mean, 'we'? - Suddenly, the Shadowling Trio appeared from the treetops, cornered everyone in sight. Shadow Moon: That dragon is good as dead.. Reia: Those morons again? We can handle this. Xehanort: Is that so? - Xehanort teleported and captured Coco, who caught her off-guard. Kiva: Coco!! Xehanort: What purpose does one mutant have? You have other lights to follow. - Peter then sensed someone coming fast, with one catchphrase. ???: Yee-Haw! - Suddenly, Supreme Kai of Time appeared in the crowd. Supreme Kai of Time: Enough, Xehanort! Xehanort: The keeper of time.. You're not the only one who knows about the balance of time. - The fast creature, who is too small to see, ran as he could and rescued Coco as the dust clears. Xehanort and the trio retreated again. MJ: What was that? Supreme Kai of Time: That was Speedy Gonzales. - Kiva knew the name from before. It's the same mouse who joined Reia in her own survival challenge in the far future. Speedy: Hola, senors and senoritas. Kiva: Hi, Speedy. - Reia suddenly collapsed to see her caretaker in sight, crying quietly. Supreme Kai of Time: Hello, Reia. Kiva: Easy, Reia. - Supreme Kai of Time walked towards Reia with one hand on her cheek. Supreme Kai of Time: I know it's tough to cover your tracks, but I'm so proud of you of what you've done. Reia: ...You are? Supreme Kai of Time: Yes. Know that you can always return to Conton City. Reia: ...Not until I find true peace in my heart. Kiva: True peace??? Supreme Kai of Time: I'm not sure how long that would take. But I'm confident that you will find it. Reia: Thank you. Supreme Kai of Time: What would you do now? - With enough thought, and an edge to protect nature, Reia responded which caught Kiva's attention. Reia: I still have a mission to complete, boss. Supreme Kai of Time: Protecting Elliot from Xehanort? It won't be easy.. Kiva: I know. That's why I'm going to help her do it. Supreme Kai of Time: I am much appricated, miss..? - Noticed that she is looking at the Supreme Kai of Time from the past, not to be confused easily, Kiva introduced her for reference. Kiva: Oh! It's Kiva. Supreme Kai of Time: Thank you, Kiva. Look after her for me. Kiva: Huh? - Before saying more, both Speedy and Supreme Kai of Time vanished without a trace. Then, out of nowhere, Gavin shoot a tranquilizer shot at Elliot, causing him to be more aware. Reia: Snipers! MJ: I don't think that was a sniper... Gavin: I got him! Kiva: Gavin, stop! Gavin: What are you-? - Elliot tried to stop Gavin, but the other hunters keeps shooting at him. Pete can see the despair in Grace's eyes as Elliot gets captured. A distorted history, where Reia loses her trust to Kiva and the others, is drastically avoided and the events are restored to this point. All there's left to rescue Elliot, who is taking to a warehouse for the time being. Category:Scenes